Mortífero Amor
by Disc Zu
Summary: Mini one shot. Edward ve, siente y descubre; lo letal que puede llegar a ser el amor.


**Advertencias: **Últimos capítulos del primer anime de FullMetal Alchemist.

**Mortífero amor.**

Un círculo, la puerta, gritos y explosiones.

El cielo está pintado de un rojo fuego que le recuerda a la guerra y enormes bestias voladoras cubren el horizonte. Aquel desastre no puede tener explicación ni razón de ser, esa crueldad injusta y funesta no pudo provenir de ningún sitio. Entonces Edward lo recuerda, no existe ninguna ley de estados equivalentes, si la vida no es justa es porque no tiene motivo alguno para serlo. Eso lo despertó con el llanto apoderándose de su alma y la desesperación carcomiendo su espíritu.

—Amaba a Trisha, a tu madre —le dijo

Todo cobra sentido, nunca nadie le había dicho la verdad de lo despiadado hasta entonces, ahora que la descubre suena tan absurda y simple.

—_Amor—_

Y entonces recuerda los días en Rizenbul, cuando el viento movía las espigas y el río parecía cantar. Recuerda como se trepaba en la espalda de su padre y daba los primeros pasos tras las faldas de su madre. Recuerda los días soleados en los que jugaba con Alphonse junto al río, se golpeaban mutuamente y se escuchaban resonar carcajadas hasta que uno se decidía por soltarse a llorar ante el dolor de un insignificante golpe.

La risa, la felicidad, el lazo que los unía como familia, nunca fue otra cosa más que puro amor.

—Moriré con el cuerpo y la forma que Trisha amo.

Cierra sus ojos sin creerlo.

Recuerda el día soleado que su madre cayó enferma, las cientos de cartas que escribió a desconocidos destinatarios. Recuerda el llanto como un eco lejano, y la desesperación al verla a ella muriendo por causa de un inolvidable romance. Recuerda el viento y el día que los ojos de su madre se apagaron, recuerda el olor de las flores sobre la lapida en la que yacía su pálido cuerpo sin más cariño para dar.

El amor separo a su padre Hohenheim y mató a su madre Trisha. El llanto, la tristeza, los pedazos rotos de lo que alguna vez fue su familia, nunca fue otra cosa más que solido amor, y eso lo desespera y le hace sentir ganas de gritar.

_____

Fuego, muerte, y la puerta.

Ha vuelto a su mundo sin saber del todo como. Frente a él se encuentra el monstruo con que hay que pelear, no tiene miedo, incluso piensa que puede matarlo sin importar cuantas formas diferentes tomé. Lucha con él no porque busque venganza ni porque lo odie, solo desea que no terminen con la vida de su hermano ni le arrebaten lo que siempre ha estado buscando.

Entonces la envidia le enseña su verdadera forma con una sonrisa burlona, y Edward no puede creerlo, no puede creer que lo que su enemigo busca es lo mismo que él ha estado intentando proteger.

—_Amor—_

Recuerda la lluvia cayendo sobre el tejado, y la excitación de creer verla a ella de vuelta, recuerda a su hermano con una sonrisa en el rostro y el montoncito de elementos que sería su madre. Recuerda los gritos, el dolor y la sangre inundando el entorno. Recuerda el metal que sería su eterno acompañante y el fuego convirtiendo en cenizas el hogar.

—Lo entiendes ¿verdad?... ¿El por qué lo odio? —Es lo último que escucha en sus labios.

La sangre que el cuerpo emana tiñe todo cuanto esta a su alcance de un color carmesí, no hay lágrimas que caigan sobre su cuerpo y los sollozos son casi inaudibles. Una burla y lamentos a lo lejano, pero él ha dejado de escuchar para ir a otro mundo.

____

La puerta, y silencio.

Se encuentra solo en medio de un silencio tan lúgubre que perfora los oídos y tan tranquilo que ofrece una inalcanzable paz. Pareciera que un murmullo se cola por la puerta que divide los dos mundos, pero es solo una brisa intranquila que le recuerda lo que lo llevo a todo esto.

—_Amor—_

Desde el principio se ha movido con amor y hasta ahora descubre la verdad. Como la falta de aire, la llaga que traspasa algún órgano, o el peligroso veneno; El amor terminara matándolos a todos, pero a diferencia de los anteriores, no dejara rastro o evidencia alguna que lo culpen, porque es omnipresente y sin oponentes.

El amor lo había vuelto una mentira, una sombra y un recuerdo. Pero si bien el amor encamina al desastre, sin amor no se puede caminar.

______

Prime fic sobre la saga, un poco confuso podría decirse, hecho para un concurso el cual por obvias razones no gano, de cualquier manera espero que les haya gustado, y me gustaría ver RR ;D


End file.
